villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katz
Katz is the most recurring villain in the Cartoon Network series Courage the Cowardly Dog. He is a red anthropomorphic cat who is Courage's arch-nemesis and the show's main antagonist. He was voiced by Paul Schoeffler. Personality The main humor and characteristic of Katz is that he is the very opposite of Courage, while Courage is pure-hearted, Katz is heartless. But even though he is very evil, he is also very talented at alot of things. Powers and Skills *'Intelligence': Katz is extremely intelligent, he is very good at scamming oblivious people, as seen when he constantly scams Muriel and Eustace, and it's the main trait he is good at. Courage is portrayed as very stupid and dumb, whether Courage really is stupid or the cartoon is just making the viewers think this is debatable. *'Manipulation': Same thing as the intelligence, he is very good at getting people to do what he wants, and as also mentioned before, he often cons Muriel and Eustace, but even Courage, he nearly turned Courage into a cylinder-formed candy, and almost killed both Muriel and Courage in the Katz Under the Sea episode. *'Survival Skills': Even though often getting what he deserves in the end of each episode, he somehow always manages to get out and escape death, it is unknown why he always survives, but it most likely has to do with him being very good at tricking and being a con artist. *'Business Knowledge': Mixing his intelligence and manipulation skills, and you got this, he is brilliant at getting people to his resorts and other businesses only to use them and get money. *'Sadism and Torture Methods': He has many torturing skills upon his sleeves, in the Ball of Revenge episode, the last episode he is in, he is seen throwing spike balls at Courage and loves seeing him scream in pain, also in every episode he is in he enjoys "A little sport before slow dying", which is to make Courage feel even more pain. Overall, his personality can be summed up with that he is very sadistic and intelligent, and shows a good opposite of Courage. Appearance Katz is a red anthropomorphic cat, with purple dots around his body and on his nose, with very very bright yellow eyes. He is slender and has a long tail, a interesting thing about him is his eyebrows, which for the most part he doesn't have, but at times they just appear out of nowhere, for example in the episode A Night at the Katz Motel he suddenly has eyebrows. He has different clothes for each time he wants to con someone, matching the businesses he specializes in in that temporary episode. Interestingly enough, in the Katz Kandy episode he doesn't have a special disguise. Clothes Mr. Katz During his Mr. Katz disguise, he has a white shirt with black buttons on it, with a flower, he has a white tie and a light blue-ish shirt inside of it. Captain Katz This disguise is somewhat similar to the Mr. Katz one, he has a button shirt and a tie, the shirt remains white, but the buttons are this time yellow and instead of a white tie, he has a blue tie, his hat looks like a classic captain-hat, it is white on the biggest part of the hat, but also has blue and yellow colors. This one also doesn't have pocket. Aqua Katz This one is nearly identical to the regular one, the only differences is that he has a snorkel and a pack on him that he uses to swim, this and Captain Katz are in the same episode, Katz under the sea. Ball of Revenge In this episode he has a rugby-football shirt and shorts, he uses spiky footballs to throw at Courage as a weapon. Role He always cons Muriel and Eustace as he did with most other people into trying whatever service he is providing, but Courage never falls for his schemes. All of his businesses enforce a strict "No Dogs Allowed" policy, forcing Courage to sneak in. His catchphrase (typically uttered whenever he gets injured) is "I wish you hadn't done that". Whenever he is ready to kill Courage, he enjoys "A little sport before slow dying", the following "sports before dying" he has done are: Staring Contest Most likely one of the most known things about him, he sits in a classic feline pose, and just waits for Courage to blink, he knows he will win, so he only does this because he likes seeing Courage suffer, after Courage gives up, he will without hesitation try to kill Courage, even if the contest was interrupted, Katz will still win. Ball Game This one is pretty simple, Katz will grab a heavy and spiky ball, and throw at Courage until he can't take it anymore and simply gives up. At times, the ball isn't even spiky or heavy, but just a simple ball. Attempts on killing Courage and Others This is a close-up look at Katz's attempts on killing Important Characters: Spiders In the first episode Katz appears in, A Night At The Katz Motel, Katz has a strict "No dogs allowed" policy, like usually. His plan here is to get Courage outside, and without Eustace and Muriel seeing, he will try to kidnapp him and give him to his pet spiders, and after he has killed Courage, he will try to kill Muriel and Eustace. Staring Contest After Courage gives up, his eyes will be totally destroyed, making him very vulnerable, giving Katz a good chance at killing Courage. Candy Making A pretty bizarre one, he puts Courage through his candy-making machine, and makes him into a cylinder-shaped candy, Courage will still somehow be able to roll instead of walking. Transforming In the Klub Katz episode, Katz transformed Eustace and Muriel into concrete objects, matching their personalities, Eustace became a wrecking ball, who has a very destructive and bully attitude, while Muriel became a washing machine, matching her being very hard working and passionate personality. They are supposed to fight in a colosseum, Katz absolutely loves this, fulfilling his sadistic needs. A funny thing is that Katz said when entering the spa that they were gonna feel like they were transformed, and he didn't lie, technically. Courage turns into a helicopter and flies away to save Muriel, Eustace breaks the colosseum and nearly destroys Katz, it is unknown how Eustace managed to come home after this. Blowing Up the Submarine In the episode Katz Under the Sea, he tries to explode the submarine, while he tries to kill Courage and Muriel, he also does this because he wants to sell his own submarines to become even wealthier, in the most part of the episode, he fails, but after a while, when Courage tries to stop him, he throws Courage at the machine, bouncing Courage on the switch, breaking the switch. Actually making Katz succeed, and apparently, there were more people on the submarine, so Katz gets other people he has no sort of connections with too with doing this, Courage drinks alot of water, and then burps it up, exploding the submarine, and making the innocent people along with Courage and Muriel escape, Katz gets chased by a shark, the downfall of his goal, and somehow he manages to escape after it. This is probably his most sinister goal, as he doesn't only almost kill his rival Courage, but also a bunch of innocent people he doesn't even know. Spikey Balls In the final episode he is seen in, Ball of Revenge, his primary weapon is his spikey football, he throws it at Courage and is very successful with it, he has used this before, but that time he didn't do it to kill Courage, but more of an appetizer before his death, if you can call it that, this was much more dangerous, as he actually makes Courage faint. He is close to winning, until Courage deals the final blow, doing an extremely loud screech, ultimately defeating the villains. It is unknown what happened to Katz after this. Quotes Trivia *He has a very remarkable similarity to another character from a cartoon made by the same person who created Courage the Cowardly Dog, named Fergurina, the cartoon is named The Dirdy Birdy, hence Katz was design-wise most likely inspired by this character. *He is considered one of the darker villains in the cartoon, but when thinking about the other characters in the cartoon, like King Ramses, The Mask, Violin Girl, Freaky Fred, and The Blue "You're not perfect" creature, he really isn't that horrible. *There is a fan theory that the reason the cartoon is so dark is that it is focused on how Courage sees the world, and how the world is structured in his mind, and Katz isn't one person, but symbolizes some strange humans that Courage meets. But this fan theory is somewhat debunked considering the directors stated themselves why it's so dark is because it is a parody on Gothic Horror. *Despite having so many dark villains in the cartoon, Katz and Fusilli are the only villains in the cartoon to be Pure Evil. *He is similar to the following villains: **Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls: ***Both are known for their trickery. ***Both come from cartoons. ***Both are pure evil. **Drago Bludvist from How to Train Your Dragon 2: ***Both are pure evil. ***Both are extremely cold and have very little sense of humor if any. **Toffee from Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: ***Both seem very sophisticated and calm, but on the inside, they are psychopathic monsters ***Both are superbly intelligent and manipulative ***Both are extremely cold and have very small sense of humor if any ***Both are the cartoons (arguably) main antagonists, and coincidentally, both are also debatable if they are really the main antagonists ***Both are currently Pure Evil, considering it is still under debate if Toffee counts as Pure Evil. **Lotso from Toy Story 3: ***Both are seen somewhat calm, and therefore the scenes they go crazy can be pretty shocking, considering it doesn't match their calm personality ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both have no mercy for killing people **Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2: ***Both are generally very calm, but much like Lotso, the scenes where they show their true monster side, can therefore be shocking to see. ***Both have no mercy for killing people. Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Animals Category:Pure Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Mascots Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Con Artists Category:Enigmatic Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Serial Killers Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Inconclusive Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nemesis Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Ensemble Category:Horror Villains Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Titular Category:Psychological Abusers